Go Gin
: "I am the War Troll Go Gin, known as the Martial Lord" :: - Go Gin when encountering Ainz. Go Gin (ゴ・ギン) is a war troll and champion of the Imperial Arena of the Baharuth Empire. He is the 8th Generation Martial Lord of the Empire. Appearance Go Gin is a giant war troll, and he wears a heavy full plate armor. Personality Go Gin is a proud warrior and Ainz thinks that Go Gin's sharp eyes reminds him of Gazef Stronoff. Compared to typical trolls, Go Gin is actually quite intelligent and rational, as long as the opponent is willing to put down his weapon, he will not kill them. He is also capable of having a normal fluent conversation with humans. Background About ten years ago, Go Gin encountered Osk at the Empire's frontier and he becomes the arena champion and the Martial Lord of the Empire. He is not in an urge to get married but is pursued by Osk to consider to have one. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc His sponsor, Osk accepted a duel on his behalf to fight the Sorcerer King in the Empire's Arena. Just as they were preparing before the battle, Go Gin talks with Osk that he feels fear and excitement at the same time for this upcoming battle who now feels that the promised he made to him of finding a worthy opponent has at last been fulfilled. At the same time, they were discussing of finding him a wife for him in order to produce an offspring that could even be stronger warrior in the future, but he quickly dismissed the idea as he is not interested in having a human wife and thinks that any human who would must be disgusting, but still might consider finding a troll wife. When the two opponents met at the arena, they each gave a formal introduction to one another and both showed mutual respect to one another. Just before the fight started, they made an agreement if Go Gon were to win, he would get to eat Ainz and should Ainz win he will become his subordinate. They fought against each other and the Troll even managed to do quite a bit of damage to Ainz who had disabled his skills and magic. However, in the end, Ainz still managed to get the upper hand but still admired the troll's skills and resolve. Go Gin likewise felt honored to fight an opponent stronger than himself as it meant that he still had the motivation to become even stronger and even asked Ainz to finish him off with a glimpse of his true power and Ainz obliged to his request. Right after his death, Ainz resurrected the warrior and used the situation to his advantage to help with recruiting new adventurers to his domain as way to show them that he can provide them with the support that they would need to survive. Abilities As the Martial Lord of the Empire, Go Gin has a superb physical ability along with his combat skill. He is the strongest warrior in the Imperial Arena and his body is capable of fast regeneration too. Baziwood Peshmel once stated that even if the Four Imperial Knights fight him at the same time they had no chance of winning. Ainz estimated his abilities as they were fighting in the arena, he estimated his strength to be equal to his own at the moment when he downgraded himself with warrior skills, set which was estimated to be level 33. Known Job Classes * Champion Martial Arts * Flow Acceleration * Godlike Single Slash * Powerful Strike * Strengthening Skin * Super Strengthening Skin Main Equipment * Giant Metal Club * Anti-Magic Armor * Magical Ring * Magical Amulet Relationships Osk He has a friendly relationship with Osk, and would thank Osk if he was presented with a strong foe. Osk has spent about one fifth of all his resources to craft Go Gin's full plate armour. Ainz Ooal Gown Before Go Gin entered the arena to duel the Sorcerer King, he instinctively felt fear. Though he knew his chances of winning against Ainz were slim, he went through with it, wishing to test his limits and the power of the Sorcerer King. He was beyond to face such power and acknowledged Ainz as his superior in battle. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Martial Lord dueled one of the Death Knight in the arena. The fight ended in a draw. It is revealed that he is taller than a Death Knight (around 2m). * Only four times has he said "thank you" to Osk. (1st when he received his weapon, 2nd when he received his armor, 3rd when he got to fight the former Martial Lord Krelvo Palantynen "Rot Lord", and before he fought Ainz). Quotes * (To Osk): "I heard my opponent was the Sorcerer King, and I wondered what sort of foe he would be. It would seem my arrogance up till now will be repaid in full." * (To Osk): "No, saying that I am very strong would be a lie. My might comes from my racial abilities, and it is not actual strength. Still, there are very few people who can contend with me. In particular, ever since I learned to use martial arts, I have never tried to understand my challenger's abilities or equipment, in order to create an unfavorable situation for me. There is no other way to train myself. But in the end, I have found a foe which my instincts are screaming at me to run away from. Thank you very much. You have fulfilled the agreement we made when you met me." * (To Osk): "Hmph. What are you saying? I have no intention of losing. All my challengers felt the same way. Everyone stood before me in the hopes of achieving victory. Now, it is simply my turn." * (To Ainz): "I see. It would seem you do understand my species well, Your Majesty. Indeed, my species considers those with short names to be strong. However, I have lived in this country for many years. During that time, I have learned that humans take long names. Thus, I will not make fun of such things. In addition, I sense that you are quite proud of that name, Your Majesty. Insulting the names of the strong is shameful for a warrior." * (To Ainz): "To date, I have not encountered anyone worth killing for a meal. But if I can eat you, who are stronger than me, I will obtain your powers, Your Majesty." * (To Ainz): "No… Your Majesty. Not… not yet. I am still the Martial Lord. I am still the king of this arena. I will resist until I die." * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty has not revealed a fraction of your true power until now. Even without the mighty wings of your magic, this is clearly not taxing you. Am… Am I really that weak?" * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. At the very end, please show me -- even if it is just a fraction -- of your true power. Allow me to experience the zenith of might!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Warriors Category:Champions Category:Martial Art Users Category:Martial Lords Category:Baharuth Empire Category:Nazarick